rainbow firestorms
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: Because Reyna had him first, and Piper had him second, and Jason doesn't know what to do. jeyna/jasper/drabbles/half-drabbles/collection.
1. pompeii

**[a/n]** Hey, it's Kat. So, this is a series of half-drabbles (50 words) on the reynaxjasonxpiper triangle (because Jeyna). The first and last, though, will be full drabbles (100 words).

I underestimated how hard it was to limit myself to these tiny amounts of words when I started. Seriously. I always ended up with 53 or something and had to change sentences _entirely_ so they'd still make sense with words lost.

But yeah, daily updates will follow because it's all written already. Yay! xD

So, without further ado, I present:

_rainbow_**fire**storms

* * *

**i & ii: pompeii**

Something's about to blow. Boil over and burn everything to the ground and seal it all with a layer of ash.

He comes to the meeting in the morning, late as usual, but his hair's messed up and his eyes are shining and there's a smudge of lipstick showing _right there_.

"Sorry." The word echoes around the room, sinking lower with every second under the weight of your disappointed stare [who are you really disappointed in?].

You're about to blow. Boil over and burn New Rome to the ground.

[But she'll still be the one sealing it with a kiss.]


	2. icecrystals & multifaceted

**iii: ice crystals**

It was never going to be you, in the end.

The stolen kisses and hushed iloveyous meant nothing. Nothing at all.

His (fake) smile mocks you from the frame on the bedside table.

You smash it to the ground angrily.

(Those shards of glass on the ground match his eyes)

**iv: multifaceted**

You're a star.  
And diamonds can't keep up, darling.  
They're too typical.  
(Gwendolyn.)  
They're too conformist.  
(Frank.)  
They're too notyourtype  
(Dakota.)  
Diamonds are unbreakable.  
[Wars can'tbewon if one side won'tgiveup.]  
Diamonds are forever.  
[Forever was never yours to have.]  
You're more of a sapphires kind of person, anyway.  
{Psst.  
Jason.}


	3. shatteredstars & windowstothesoul

**v: shattered stars**

Jason can't help but glance up, every once in a while.

Reyna's smile is brilliant in the night sky, the thousands of stars glittering behind her.

But when the stars twinkle out of existence, and the sun takes precedence in the sky, it is Piper's kaleidoscope eyes that he sees.

**vi: windows to the soul**

Reyna's eyes are amber in color, and staring at them reminds you of the sun; they're warm and bright and fire.

Piper's eyes sparkle with every color of the rainbow. They're dainty and beautiful and the opposite of who she tries to be.

Keep your distance - irises are hypnotic.

* * *

**[a/n]** crap, I think I missed a day :/ whoops.

"the menu for the great raptors is about to change, again."  
~some documentary I'm watching


	4. soldieron & silhouettesandscaryshadows

**vii: soldier on**

She straps on her armor, ready to take on the new day.

But Jason is still missing.

The war paint announces itself boldly beneath her eyes, masking fourteen hours of endless tears.

But Jason is still missing.

Soldier on, my dear demigod. You are all you have left.

(but Jason...)

**viii: silhouettes and scary shadows**

You will scream, louder than the sun, brighter than the coursing river.

Because, deep down, something is suffocating you.

It sneaks into your bed at night, trapping you in its sinful embrace.

One more night, you think, and then you will go back to her.

But which one (deserves you)?

* * *

**[a/n]** I choked on a mint today. I opened my mouth to talk to my friend, and it sort of just rolled down my throat. I spent the whole morning at school awkwardly bobbing my head (like a bird) and waiting for it to dissolve. ugh.


	5. cloudsofash & dragons

**ix: clouds of ash**

Do you see him, from way up there? Hiding amongst those blackgreywhite clouds, spying with those wise, wide sunshineeyes?

I hope so, because ifyoucan, Reyna dearest, you'll see that he has his arms twisted tightly around the girl with kaleidoscopeeyes.

that'snotevenacolor.

(i think it's time you joined the real world)

**x: dragons**

You can smell danger on her breath. Deadly poisons diffuse into the room; little flammable droplets hanging in the air.

One breath. One breath, and the entire room is engulfed in flames.

But that's crazy, because dragons aren't real.

(except for in your imagination - and who are you but your thoughts?)

* * *

**[a/n]** two updates in one day. to make up for the day(s) I missed. yeah.


	6. papercuts & guillotine

**xi: paper cuts**

remember the day  
i s-e-n-t you that note?  
it came to y.o.u  
f^l^y^i^n^g skyhigh(sohigh) on a  
paper a*e*r*o*p*l*a*n*e  
with {w}{i}{n}{g}{s} of innocence  
and d~r~e~a~m~s.  
why'd you have to  
b/u/r/n  
it  
d\o\w\n?

because, m.y darling  
paper is f;a;m;o;u;s for  
spontaneously c:o:m:b:u:s:t:i:n:g.  
and isn't that  
all you're [m][a][d][e] of?  
d'e,l'i,c'a,t'e, little  
stripsofpaper.

**xii: guillotine**

The blood burns its way across your palm, leaving behind trails of fiery red hatred.

It's not often you see such things. There's electric blue smeared on the walls, spattered on windowpanes.

There's a rainbow glowing behind the glass.

The blood on your hands, however, is yours and yours alone.


	7. rainingonyourownparade & aphroditegirl

**xiii: raining on your own parade**

It's her fault they're not going out.

No, really.

She's the one that told him to focus. She's the one that told him that they'd never, ever get together.

She's the one that threw away what mattered most.

And, now, he's all over that Aphrodite girl.

She can't blame him.

**xiv: aphrodite girl**

Hey there, Aphrodite girl,  
You can't hide, you know.  
You're just another backstabbing girl,  
And you stand out like blood in snow.

You thought his heart was yours to hold.  
Maybe it was, in your dreams.  
But during the day, secrets were told.  
{Your world is tearing at the seams.}


	8. yourlipstickstains & tearose

**xv: your lipstick stains...**

How were you supposed to know there was a bright red kiss on your neck? It's not like you carry a mirror.

You swear it's practically smoking - almost breathing fire - catching everyone's attention.

Especially _hers_.

And it's not _hers_.

It's hers.

(Wow, your life is a twisted mess, isn't it?)

**xvi: tea rose**

Take a sip, darling. Let the ruby liquid dance on your palate. Let it cascade down your throat in a ribbon of emotion

Let it tangle itself with your strings of fate, ensnaring you in it's web of lies and deceit.

One sip, that's all it takes.

Are you game?

* * *

**[a/n]** damn fruit ninja. I wasted the _entire_ day playing it, instead of doing my homework. why are iPad games so addictive? why...?


	9. click & eggshells

**xvii: click**

(Jason and Piper)  
(Piper and Jason)

The sounds reverberate inside your head, pounding like an ominous drum.

(Jason and Piper)  
(Piper and Jason)

The puzzle is broken, because someone took the wrong piece and forced somewhere it did not belong.

(Jason and Reyna)  
(Reyna and Jason)

Found the missing piece.

**xviii: eggshells**

You're treading on a bed of fine china, darling. Be careful where you step, or it'll all crumble to pieces.

I saw you drop it, you know.

Did you hear that sound, crystal clear? That was your heart breaking.

Did you hear another one? No?

Good. Because mine's still intact.

* * *

**[a/n]** one chapter to go, guys! yay!


	10. withmylittleeye

**xix & xx: with my little eye**

**I**n the night,

**S**unshine eyes flicker  
**P**ast rainbows. they gleam above  
**Y**ou - little lanterns to light your way.

**S**orry, you mumble,  
**O**pening your eyes to  
**M**eet  
**E**thereal beauty.  
**T**he time is right, and  
**H**er  
**I**ncandescent glow draws you, like a moth to a flame; the  
**N**ight's one  
**G**ift to you.

**B**right, harsh daylight reveals two  
**E**nchantresses vying for a  
**G**limpse  
**I**nto your heart.  
**N**othing survived before.  
**N**othing survives now.  
**I**ridescent mirages tempt  
**N**one but those desperate enough to seek them.  
**G**irls are desperate souls.

**W**ait for one to fall  
**I**nto your  
**T**rap, but be careful. your  
**H**unt might yield

**L**ove.

* * *

**[a/n]** This was probably the hardest to write out of all of them. Seriously. 100 words is way too little...but it's always too much in French -.-

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed these little glimpses into the world of reynajasonpiper, because I definitely loved writing them.

lessthanthree, kat ❤


End file.
